1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computer technology, particularly to a method and apparatus for performing multi-selection.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a resource browser, a user may select an appropriate object group and perform a uniform operation on the same. A user may multi-select various objects by means of buttons or a checkbox in order to form an object group, which can improve user's experience. A user interface (UI) on Windows® platform is shown in FIG. 1A. Accordingly, this multi-selection can also be done in many other UIs. In case of email selection, for example, various objects are formed into an object group, as shown in FIG. 1B. Even in a mobile phone, various objects can be formed into an object group when a user list or short messages are selected. The user may select or deselect each of messages, as shown in FIG. 1C.
However, it is found out by the inventors that there are some problems in prior art. In particular, a single object can not be operated according to different selecting standards. In addition, selecting operations carry little information and thus the efficiency of operations is low. In case of browsing files such as photos, for example, an object group comprises many photos of which one part shall be sent to user A, another part shall be sent to user B, and the remaining shall be made to form a backup. In order to achieve above operations, the photos have to be operated in batches, which affects the efficiency seriously.